


Love is Strange

by Gamer_Girl_Reads (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Canon character and OC relationships, F/M, anxiety warning, life is strange - Freeform, mature language, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gamer_Girl_Reads





	Love is Strange

Since I have a few OCs, i'll leave this chapter for their. OCs are Leah Presscot, Melody Miller, and Ashen Price.

Name: Leah Prescott  
Age: 17  
Leah is the sister of Nathan Prescott. She is extremely shy and currently in a relationship with Warren Graham.

Name: Melody Miller  
Age: 16  
Melody lives on her own in the Blackwell dormitory. She is in a dating relationship with Nathan Prescott. 

Name: Ashen Price  
Age: 17  
Ashen is the younger brother of Chloe Price, and has been dating Rachel Amber for 2 years.

Sorry for the terribleness of this >-


End file.
